


Song of the Autumn winds.

by RaeWagner



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath Sex, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Gen, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Slight OOC, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara never had people to care about him until he met Asami at a young age and fell in love with her. Pushed away, Pulled back, Pushed away, Pulled back.</p><p>~Everyone is aged a bit. Yet this still happens before the war, up into the last and after~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Little Forwarning. I would like to Emphasize that this is A FANFICTION. (No. I haven't had negativity in the pst. I hope it stays that way) I own only my OCS and the plot. Gaara is one of my Favorite Naruto Characters. and there will be plenty GaaSami fics in the future, among others. I use a little song lyrics and this Will Have a sequel maybe? Thank you so much for reading. Please comment/Kudos and Bookmark.

Temari sat In the Bathroom, none of her robes seemed to do. She didn’t like any of them now. She was Only eight. And normally, she didn’t care much about fashion. Kankuro on the other hand was acting differently. He was talking to himself in the mirror. Trying to make himself seem more grown up. Gaara Sat in his room, door open as he listened to the going-ons.  Rasa, The Fourth Kazekage, and father of the sand siblings was on his way home from the office. Apparently a few visitors were to be arriving shortly.

‘’Temari.’’ Gaara’s voice rang out, causing the older girl to exude a visible shudder. ‘’What?’’ She didn’t sound mean about it. But it wasn’t exactly nice either. ‘’ Who are they again? The Leaf Ninja.’’ Temari seemed to calm down just a little bit. ‘’The Sakamotos.’’ She answered. ‘’Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto and their daughter.’’ The Sakamoto’s of the Sakamoto clan hailed from Konohagakure. They were skilled Nin who desired beauty and peace. And Now, head of the Clan, Satoru and His wife Ayame were here to meet with The Kazekage.

 

‘’You hear that Gaara.’’ Came Kankuro’s voice from behind his bedroom door. ‘’Peace. Don’t mess this up.’’ Gaara frowned. Why was he always the obstacle to his family achieving happiness?~  


‘’Yashamaru.’’ The small red head sat in a chair opposite of his uncle and twiddled his thumbs. Yashamaru raised an eyebrow, Signaling that he was listening. ‘’I was told not to mess things up. How do I do that. They have a daughter. A daughter who is my age.’’ Yashamaru closed his eyes for a second and nodded. ‘’Then here’s your chance to make friends.’’ Friends? The word wasn’t foreign to Gaara’s ears but it wasn’t commonly heard either. He didn’t have any. All the kids in his village ran away from him. Every. Single. Time. ‘’What if I hurt her. Or scare her? What if her parents see me as dangerous and they don’t come back. Father won’t have an ally anymore.’’ He looked down. It was a shame. He was only six, he shouldn’t be able to understand any of that. But he did. Not to the fullest. But enough. He didn’t know what to do. He knew no parent in their right mind would let their child play with the host of the one tails. So he didn’t want to be around. It was like getting his hopes up.~

The Sakamoto’s arrived late that night.  


The Man had long think jet black hair, His forehead protector framed his stern, yet kind face. His eyes were blue-green. The woman was shorter, and a bit darker in complexion. Her eyes were a dark gold color. She was beautiful woman with a freckle clad face and long dark brown hair. It was interesting how she wore hear forehead protector like a belt. Temari was the first to bolt to them, Prudent as she was. ‘’This is Temari.’’ Said Rasa, My oldest daughter.’’ Kankuro’s tough guy exterior faded as he looked up. ‘’I’m Kankuro. Glad to know you.’’ Mrs.Sakamoto knelt gracefully down to them. ‘’Hello. You can call me Ayame.We’eve heard so much about you.’’ She had a sweet voice. Her kind eyes raised and settled on Gaara, Who was huddled awkwardly in a back corner. ‘’And this.’’ The man said. Following his wife’s gaze. Gaara felt anxious. He gulped. ‘’Yes. That’s Gaara.’’ The Fourth Kazekage reluctantly gestured his youngest son forward. Holding onto his small teddy bear. He looked up at the Couple. He could clearly see the bridge of freckles across Ayame’s nose. ‘’Gaara.’’ Mr. Sakamoto said holding out his hand. Gaara tensed slightly and grabbed it.

‘’I thought you had a daughter.’’ Temari interrupted. She looked eager. That’s right. He just then noticed the two were short of their small child.

‘’You’ll see her in the morning. ‘’ The fourth Dismissed. ‘’Yes. The poor little monster was so exhausted.’’ Ayame Said to Temari. ‘’She’ll have plenty of time to play later.’’ Minutes later the Fourth was ushering His children to bed, and Gaara would venture out into the village, Alone. And then, If he got restless, maybe he would get Yashamaru to tell him a story.~~  
  
Gaara opened the door to Yashamaru’s flat he looked at the floor as he usually did. It was quiet. Not even music was playing. And Yashamaru wasn’t to be seen either. Maybe he was in his room. He couldn’t be out this late running an errand could he?  Gaara froze suddenly. hewas going to make his way over to the couch to sit and look through one of his story books, But there was a tiny figure bundled up there, Rolled up in a cream blanket, It made him think of *Gỏi cuốn. Gaara slowly walked over to the figure; A small girl. A tiny thing with Unruly black curls and light caramel colored skin. This must have been the heiress to the Sakamoto clan, for she had the same bridge of freckles as Mrs. Sakamoto. Gaara stood frozen. He didn’t want to make any sudden noises that would wake her. So he sat on the floor. Watching her as she slept, breathing in and out and occasionally moving around. It was an odd feeling Gaara had. He had never been this close to a person who wasn’t staring at him in Terror. So this is where the elder couple had left her. In the Care of Yashamaru.  
  
‘’That’s Asami.’’ Yashamaru’s voice was low, gentle as usual. ‘’I’m sure you probably guessed that, huh?’’ Gaara turned to her. ‘’I knew you wouldn't mind her staying here.’’ He sounded tired. ‘’I’m heading in now. To bed. Be careful Gaara.’’ He said before disappearing into his room.  Gaara watched as the door close, his sea foam colored eyes slowly went back to the couch, and he let out a gasp when he met a pair wide eyes. Asami’s Large jade eyes were staring into his own, Had he waken her up? Was he too loud? He didn’t know what to do. Suddenly, Asami’s plump mouth turned up in a small smile. And she raised her hand in a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Younger Asami and Gaara get to know eachother, slowly becoming best friends.

Ayame and Satoru Sakamoto left early that morning for their meeting with the Kazekage and his unit. So that left Asami to Gaara. He’d discovered she was indeed the same age as him. And she liked to talk. Gaara was relieved that she didn’t know that he had a monster in him. And his ability to manipulate sand didn’t bother her a bit. She thought it was kind of cool.

There would be moments were Temari would steal her away to play with Yome, Sen and herself. She didn’t seem to mind that either. And then the days would come when Gaara’s heart would swell up in loss because Asami would have to return to her own village. It hurt a little because he wouldn’t have anyone else to play with him. Talk to him during his restless nights. It sucked. Asami was a kind child, she was funny, smart and was really good at doing cartwheels. She never strayed far from Gaara. And she was cute. very cute.

‘’I don’t understand this.’’ Gaara said to Yashamaru one day after watching the Sakamotos depart for Konoha. ‘’I’m so happy when Asami is around. And My chest starts to hurt again.. when she leaves.’’ Yashamaru didn’t say anything for a long time. He knew what Gaara was feeling. His inner care had come out. And it was a shame, an utter shame, that he would have to endure something that would lock it away for a long time. Possibly forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He thinks she's kind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is whisked away right away from Suna and into training.

Today was going to be a grim day. Gaara could sense it. He didn’t know why exactly it was going to be a grim day. He just knew it. Asami’s Parents had traveled to the Hidden Stone Village, and they were leaving her in the care of Yashamaru. And because of that, Gaara was excited. That meant that Asami would be here for an extended time. With him. They would race through the village and swing until they got dizzy. It didn’t matter that Kankuro would sometimes steal her away and turn her into a living Puppet and that Yome, Sen and Temari* would take her to play dress up. But at night. She was all his. Gaara found it amusing when she tried to stay awake with him. A few times, yes, she made it. But the little thing would be so tired afterwards, He felt so bad.

 

And now, she was asleep. Gaara hadn’t seen Yashamaru all day, where could he have gone? Hm, It didn’t matter. He watched Asami sleep then. Silently. His hand gently holding hers. The 21 questions, the hide n seek. And acting plain silly had tired her out.

The front door slowly opened and in walked Mrs. Satoru. Her light eyes a bit tired, but still kind. She wasn’t supposed to be back yet. ‘’Hi, Gaara.’’ She said softly. ‘’We’re early I know, But Asami is going to have to go into training soon. So. We need to get her home. You understand. Right?’’ He did. But he wished he didn’t. ‘’When will she be back?’’ he asked hesitantly. Ayame frowned and gently picked up her sleeping daughter. ‘’I really don’t know. To be honest. Shouldn’t be long. Ninja training takes up a lot of time.’’ She turned on her heel and smiled over her shoulder. ‘’We’ll see you really soon, Gaara.’’ And then, she was gone. And so was Asami. Gaara watched them until they were out of his own view.His best friend, going into training and he knew very well that it would be a while until he saw her. Well then. The night was still young. So, He figured he would sit on the roof.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fastforward. I didn't want you guys in kiddie land this whole time.

~A few years Later~  
  
‘’Okay, you little demon. You can come out of your room now. Your dinner is ready.’’ Ayame Sakamoto went to the door of her daughter’s room and opened it, expecting to find the sulking tween on her bed. But out ran the little dog, Addie and Ayame was faced with nothing else but an unmade bed and an open window. The woman face palmed herself in frustration, and walked away from her daughter’s room. She truly was her father’s child.

 

 

Mitsue* watched Asami surface before both Lee and Kiba. Kiba was quick to swim to the surface so that he could sulk in silence without losing any of his pride. Lee on the other hand didn’t mind sitting there looking sourly into the water. ‘’Next time will surely be different I will hold my breath for ten seconds longer!’’ He declared. Asami pushed her wet hair from her face and swam to her comrades. They were all supposed to be training for the Exams that would bump them up from Genin to Chuunin. But they were now taking a break. Kiba dried off and akamaru jumped into his lap. He tried to think of something to say before Asami celebrated her victory. Sometimes she was a cursed sore winner. ‘’I heard about other villages coming to the leaf.’’ Rock Lee said as a matter of factly; well, that works.

‘’For the Exams?’’ Kiba asked. Mitsue helped his younger cousin out of the water and nodded. ‘’Yeah arriving in a few days. A ya excited Asami?’’ He asked. ‘’What do you mean?’’ She asked ringing out her hair. ‘’The Fourth Kazekage’s children.’’ Mitsue said slowly, as if Asami was supposed to be aware of the information.  ‘’What about them?’’ Asami said coldly. Her friends from the Sand, Temari, Kankuro…and Gaara. She hadn’t seen them for some time now. But she kept in touch, sort of, The only one who had frequently responded to her letters at first was Temari, sometimes Kankuro…Never Gaara. So she was sure he had gotten them if the other two had replied. But no sign of her best friend. And Tenari would dodge the question when he was brought up. Always in their letters. So she had given up on writing all together.  But when she heard that they would host them in her home. Her heart fluttered and excitement welled in her. ‘’My house?’’ Kiba looked sideways at Asami. ‘’The Kazekage? What are they like, Sand nin, I hear they’re pretty fearless.’’

Asami hadn’t heard him. She was already up and putting her shoes back on. ‘’Sorry. I have to run!’’ she called to them. ‘’Sorry guys. I’m sorry.’’ Asami hurried home and back through her window. She would see Gaara again. She wasn’t expect the sudden change in her friends. How dangerous and cold they had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitsue is Asami's cousin. I created him so that she wouldn't have too many CanonXOc friendships


	5. Timeskip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later, the present. Gaara and Asami attempt to rekindle their lost friendship. Does it work? is there something else there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I say an older age it's because I aged the Characters in the fan fiction. you're allowed to do that :3.  
> So. everyone's a little bit older. it's already shippuden era. So instead of everyone being like15-16 they're 17-18 and so on and so forth. so. Gaara is at the moment, 17. as if everyone else. it makes writing smut easier.

~Present~  
‘’Man, it’s been a while.’’ Kankuro said nervously. Gaara turned to look at Him. Temari on the other hand was lost in music. She hummed slightly to the tune of the music. But she looked over at Kankuro. ‘’They’ll be excited to see _Gaara_. Not you.’’ Gaara’s mouth twitched in somewhat of a smile.  It had been a while since they had traveled to the Land of fire. Well, Temari was always coming back. And Gaara was usually stuck behind a desk, Kankuro as his bodyguard. A cold feeling of ice had suddenly risen in the young Kazekage’s veins when they approached the hidden leaf gates. He was no longer the boy he used to be. Murderous, vengeful and cruel. He now sported a bigger heart, He desired peace and valued the friendship he had with others. He looked up again at the gates they were moments away from.  There was a girl beyond those gates he was wanting to see.

Asami looked out of the window of her room. She could see the festival lights shining brightly and hear the music pretty clear now. Flutes and beats from children who had painted  Den-den daiko* And she could smell the food clearer now. She hadn’t dressed yet for the Festival. It was nice to have a festival where Nin from the other villages would come. She was nervous, though. Her home would once again host the Sand siblings. Temari, Who was now an Ambassador. Kankuro, and Gaara. Whom she had not seen since the Chuunin exams. And now he had been made Kazekage. The news spread through the lands like fire, so to speak. She had left her hair alone. It fell in curls down her back, her bangs pushed back and kept in place by a desert lily shaped hair clip.

 

So much had changed now. It had been years. Years. She was now a Jonin Ninja of the leaf. It seems that even though she stayed behind her first run of the chuunin exams hadn’t slowed her down. Still, there were other challenged she had to face, Missions and bandits and s rank missions. They were nothing. Feelings for others? That was a different story. She sighed wistfully and started to put on the Yukata her bother had laid out. Mitsue and TenTen would be there soon to see her. Plus. She was getting a bit hungry.

  
The lights, the music. It was perfect, calming. Gaara walked along side his siblings bowing to elders and villagers who would call to him in praise. And he humbly replied with light ‘Thank yous’ and ‘I do my best.’ The attention was a bit embarrassing. It was taking some getting used to. There was a sudden nudge in Gaara’s arm from his older brother. ‘’There’s your girlfriend.’’ He teased. Gaara bit his inner cheek and stared coldly at his brother, maybe he could playfully hit him when no one was watching. He maybe thought to step on his foot and hold it there. Like a child. But instead he chose to follow his brother’s gaze to a Dango cart. And there she was sure enough.

 

He regretted pushing people away in the early years. He felt anxious as he stared at her. Her long curls were no longer in tangles, but now dark, neat, natural loose ringlets going down her back. Her Yukata had been tied beautifully. She looked beautiful. Her plump lips ever fuller and they were curved into a smile as she engaged in a seemingly pleasant conversation with her cousin Mitsue and TenTen. She was no longer the adorable little girl he once knew, and not the pretty, shy genin that faked a cold and quit the chunin exams because of him. She was something different. This desert lily had bloomed something special. And Gaara could see it. Who wouldn’t be able to see it? Even the pictures at home weren’t compared to the real thing. Gaara looked at his two siblings. ‘’You two are free to enjoy the festival if you wish.’’ He told them earnestly. He kind of wanted to walk around himself. He wanted to think. To clear his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den-den daiko Small japanesehand drums.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler Chapter I guess. I had a little bit of writer's block.

Gaara decided to walk around the festival on his own. He should have went to the Sakamoto’s residence to see Ayame and Satoru. But they were probably gone by now.  Somewhere around the festival. Same as ever. His ears perked and his cool gait faltered a little when he stumbled upon laughter. Unmistakable noise. ‘’Can we not talk about this right now, It was a little embarrassing.-‘’ Came the voice of the larger nin, followed by another laugh. ‘’And then, Then he expanded in panic making water spill everywhere!’’ Gaara smirked at the sound of his friends. He saw them clearly now, standing around in Yukata with fans and small bags of merch. The first to spot him was his excitable companion, Naruto. Who beamed when He saw me. ‘’Gaara!’’ He yelled.  
  
  
The latter all turned their heads to look as well. The bowed respectfully. ‘’Or.. Mr.Kazekage. How the hell are you!’’ Gaara smiled back in return, observing his friends’ changes. Hinata smiled beside Naruto. ‘’it’s nice to see you back from training.’’ The Kazekage said politely. Naruto gave him the thumbs up. It was because of Naruto that Gaara had made it to where he was now. He had a starting, then it was destroyed, so he went down a path of bloodlust and destruction. And it was Naruto Uzumaki, who had woken him back up. Sakura fidgeted a little. ‘’We were waiting on Asami to go and eat.’’ She said suddenly. ‘’She’s with Tenten. ‘’ Said Kiba, who had just strolled up with Akamaru and Mitsue. He glared at Gaara from the corner of his eye. ’’They’re waiting on you girls at the restaurant.’’

 

‘’Oh yeah.’’ Naruto said turning to Gaara. ‘’The girls are going to get sukiyaki. We were going to Ichiraku. You can come, if you want.’’ Gaara obliged. He would see Asami later that night. So. Why not catch up with comrades. As Kazekage. He would do anything he wanted. And he wasn’t exactly on duty right now. So to speak.~  
  
  
‘’So. What’s the deal?’’ Kiba said leaning close to Gaara. The other looked at him and raised a brow bone. ‘’Hm?’’ Kiba leaned back. ‘’You and Asami. What’s the deal between you two?’’ He asked skeptically. One brow raised and he had set down his chopsticks. ‘’We’re comrades. That’s all.’’ Gaara said. He didn’t really know the answer to the question. He hadn’t seen or talked to her in such a long time. What was it to Kiba anyways? Naruto looked over, he had ceased a conversation with Shikamaru. ‘’Oh yeah, Asami? She’s Jonin now. Training harder than ever. But don’t worry. I’m still going to be Hokage.’’ The guys jeered and laughed at him, but agreed. Jonin huh? Kiba laughed suddenly and gestured to Rock Lee after putting down some money. ‘’Hey Lee. Go with me to crash the girls’ party.’’ Lee agreed and stood. ‘’We’ll see you guys later!’’ They called. It wasn’t in Gaara’s nature to ask questions really. But He was curious now. ‘’Are Kiba and Asami…’’ He started, Naruto looked over. ‘’Those two? They’re friends! I think…’’ He trailed off. There was no use in asking Naruto. he was too oblivious.. So Gaara let it go  
  
for the time being. He had plenty of time to talk to her when he got back to the house. He didn’t want to stress it. But he did want to know where his siblings had gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sukiyaki is a delicious Nabemono styled soup or stew cooked on a table. it has lots of different foods in it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Gaara have a serious conversation for the first time in years. it doesn't start off too great. But watch.

The lanterns were dimming and stands were closing for the night. Asami found herself walking home. She waved TenTen off happily and cradled her to go boxes in her arms. Her parents still probably weren’t home. And she didn’t expect _Lord Kazekage_ and his minions to be there either. But still, she found the door left unlocked and the kitchen light was on. ‘’Hello?’’ she called, and was greeted by the sound of a chair scooting back from the Table. Asami walked slowly into the kitchen and turned to the person. Her large eyes widened slightly, but her mouth was still set in a line. A slight blush rose up on her features as she stared at the man in front of her. Gaara had changed. And more physically; He was now a little more built than she remembered. Taller, too. Taller than her anyways. And… handsome. So handsome.  
  
Gaara was also at a loss for words. As he’d thought, she was no longer a baby faced little girl. She was a lady. A beautiful, kind faced lady. ‘’ Ga- Lord Kazekage.’’ She said slowly as she pretended to brush something off of her kimono. Gaara sighed wistfully. Something was struck in him, he liked the way she called him by his honorifics. But still, ‘’It’s still Gaara.’’ He told her. To which she smiled at him. A sweet smile. ‘’You’re here.’’ She said.

‘’I’m here.’’ He replied. He looked at her, over her features. ‘’I-um.-‘’ ‘’I didn’t write.’’ Gaara said to her, causing her to look up at him. She pulled out a chair and waited for him to sit back down before sitting herself. ‘’No. You didn’t. It’s Okay though.’’ She mumbled and fiddled with the hem of her Kimono and looked at the ground. ‘’I was here remember? I know why you never did.  My parents and Naruto told us everything.’’ So she knew. She knew everything huh? And even now she wasn’t shrinking back or shivering in terror. The ability she had to understand people was always something Gaara had admired. ‘’But hey. You can talk about it now?’’ She looked hopeful. But Gaara wasn’t so sure he was ready to tell her about his side of the story just yet. So he just averted his eyes. ‘’I didn’t go back to Suna. Even when my parents did.’’  
‘’So, I noticed.’’

‘’I didn’t think you wanted me to.’’ Gaara closed his eyes in thought before he answered her. ‘’I’m different than I was then.’’ He said. ‘’I’m no longer cold, bloodthirsty and distant.’’ He turned to Look at Asami for her reaction. She sat listening. Her eyes calm, slowly, she reached out to grab his hand. She held it in hers gently.

‘’You’re in Konoha now. And you see me.’’ She said happily. ‘’Indeed. I Heard you’d been promoted to Jonin.’’ She smiled again. A sweet smile. ‘’Yes! Along with Neji and a few others. I’m happy. All my training had really paid off.’’ She seemed to be searching for something else to say. ‘’What about you. You’re the Kazekage now.’’ Gaara frowned slightly and cursed himself silently. There was so much he wanted to say, but words wouldn’t let him. They wouldn’t find their way out of his mouth. ‘’Yes. It’s a certainly different feeling.’’ He said slowly. ‘’I’m doing my best, trying my hardest.’’ He said to her. Talking to her was so natural. It was nice. He missed it, now her thumb slightly rubbed the back of his hand. ‘’why didn’t you just tell me?’’ She asked him quietly. And he froze. That was a thought, why _didn’t_ he go to her for help? He could have ran away to Konoha, stayed with her. But his small mind hadn’t been thinking.

‘’I couldn’t.’’ He said to her. She tilted her head.  ‘’Is there more?’’ She asked leaning forward. And her eyes widened when he didn’t answer. ‘’There is, isn’t there. You can tell me.’’ Gaara looked away again. ‘’I can’t. really.’’ She shook her head. ‘’Gaara. Yes. You can.’’

‘’Forget it.’’ He dismissed her rather sharply. Forget it. She didn’t think she could. She didn’t want to. She wanted to know. She wanted to help him and connect with him again. They were once so close. ‘’You wouldn’t understand.’’ He said simply. ‘’What wouldn’t I understand? I would if you told me.’’ Asami sat back in her chair. Silence. So she simply took her hand out of his and walked away, up the stairs and into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a lot more feels in them. promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara's takes a trip through memory lane, part one.

A young Gaara sat on a roof with his friend at his side. Her unruly curls blowing slightly in the wind. Gaara reached around to touch it, run his hands through it, really. It was soft, slightly tangled, but soft. He laughed when she tugged out a pink bow and chucked it off the roof. ‘’I don’t understand why you don’t like them?’’ he said to her.  
Asami blushed and folded her arms. ‘’They’re so irritating!’’ she said shaking her hair out making sure there weren’t anymore in there. Gaara stared at her. The light of the sunset bouncing off her features. ‘’I think the bows are pretty.’’ He said slowly. ‘’I think you’re pretty, too. Asami.’’ Asami smiled ‘’You do?’’ She said, there was a slight blush on her face. He slid nearer to her, their shoulders touching. ‘’Well, sure.’’ She looked up at him through her thick lashes and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

‘’You’re so weird, Gaara.’’ She said giggling. ‘’Well. You’re always there for me and. Like… Thank you, Asami.’’

‘’For what?’’

‘’being there.’’ Asami giggled. ‘’I’ll always be there for you, Gaara.’’~  
  
The words echoed in the other’s head as he reached up to touch the kanji scar on his head. He didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. He had the strangest realization that he didn’t even know how to talk to her anymore. They weren’t children anymore. No longer could they run around and play _Shinobi and Princess_ like they used to. Gaara looked at his hand, specifically at a ring he was wearing on his pinky finger. Asami gave that two him one time when she’d come to visit. It had belonged to Old Master Sakamoto. Satoru’s father. And she had gotten it, and now. He had it. And in return he had given her a pin in the shape of a desert lily to wear in her hair. She certainly liked them better than she liked pink bows.

The Sakamoto’s had come home late that night and so had Temari, she had been out with Shikamaru.. And now. Everyone was sleeping. Gaara went upstairs Kankuro’s snoring could be heard throughout the house. And probably throughout the whole village. And Asami’s door was cracked. Probably so Addie, The small dog, could get in and out. Gaara peered in. her back was to him her breathing easy. Maybe he would try apologizing in the morning. Maybe in time, he would get his best friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for how short this is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara gets Jealous and comes to an important realization.

I don’t understand.’’ Sai said again. Asami frowned to herself and adjusted the scrolls in her arms. She was venting to Sai. She had seen he needed help gathering scrolls and a few extra colors so her could put on a small show tonight alongside the fireworks. So she gave him a hand. a friendly conversation had turned into her venting.

‘’What isn’t there to understand?’’ She asked looking up. No, she hadn’t talked much about Gaara, not that she would begin to. Emotions weren’t his thing. So instead she talked about how awkward it sort of was. ‘’Well, living amongst so many people with all these emotions. I’m getting used to using them y’know. I guess I should be used to them.’’ Asami frowned again.

Right now, Asami wanted so badly to talk to Kiba. Not about Gaara. but in general. She was his best friend after all. And that was something else she felt conflicted about. Gaara had been her best friend, they had promised each other hadn’t they? But Kiba… She had trained with him, walked with him. And they snuck out to see each other on multiple occasions. Kiba was the one Asami told stuff too when Gaara was in Suna… Not answering her letters and ignoring her. So Kiba was considered precious and very close.  It was when she was out of her thought’s did she realize that Sai had said something to her. ‘’I’m sorry.. what Sai?’’ He smiled at her. ‘’I said.- Isn’t that the Kazekage’s brother up ahead? He waved at us.’’ Asami Looked forward. and sure enough, there was Kankuro.

He looked so different without his clothes, make-up and puppet. ‘’Woah, Baby MiMi. Is that you?’’ The younger girl flushed and hid her face behind a scroll.

‘’C’mon. your mom made lunch.’’

‘’Pass.’’

‘’Come onnn.’’ He sang to her. ‘’Tempura and Udon. you love lunch!’’ Asami stood her ground. she didn’t feel like going home just yet. not while all the sand siblings were around. sitting at the same table.

‘’Okay. Looks like we’re going to have to do this the hard way!’’ ***********  
  
‘’Lord Kazekage.’’ Mrs.Sakamoto called softly as she put tempura on plates. Gaara smiled and bowed at the sound of his name. ‘’Please. Ayame-Sensei you don’t have to Call me by honorifics.’’ Mrs. Sakamoto closed her eyes and nodded. ‘’Okay. Fair enough. forgive me, but, is there something bothering you?’’ Gaara looked up with an unreadable expression. He’d never really expressed his emotions the way he wanted to. Not feelings like these. So he politely smiled and denied anything was wrong.

The door opened then, and Kankuro and a struggling Asami were through the door. ‘’Where were you all morning?’’ Asami’s mother asked of her. Asami avoided Gaara’s gaze as she walked over to wash her hands. ‘’I was with Sai, walking, clearing my head.-’’

‘’And then with KIba Inuzuka?’’ Asami’s blood ran cold and she turned slowly. ‘’Er- No. I didn’t see him actually.’’ She blushed a little bit. ‘’We’d like to thank you all for letting us be a burden in your home.’’ Temari said. ‘’No Burden. no burden at all.’’ Said Mr.Sakamoto. Gaara turned to look at Asami again. Was she blushing? come to think of it, it did seem that Kiba was rather fond of Asami. he still couldn’t help but think…

‘’You look a little flushed Asami.’’ Kankuro pointed. Instead of looking his way. she fixated herself on an apple in the fruit bowl. She wanted to throw it at him. Lunch was eaten in bated silence, that is, until the door bell rang. Darting up at once Asami got up to get it. She opened the door to reveal her best friend Kiba and his own companion Akamaru. Asami threw herself at him before pulling him inside. ‘’Kurenai, Gai and Mirage. Mission meeting tomorrow morning.’’ Kiba said Briskly. He wasn’t looking at her. He was looking over her. Asami turned to look and Saw no one but Gaara standing behind her.

‘’Your parents wanted to know what was taking so long.’’ He said to Her. ‘’Lord Kazekage.’’ Kiba said, Bowing. he sounded resentful. Kiba smiled mischievously and reached out to pat Asami on the head. ‘’I’ll see you tonight. For the fireworks.’’ He reminded her warmly. He glanced at Gaara one last time before opening the door and letting himself out.

 **  
** Now, Gaara had never had a reason to feel such intense Jealousy. Kiba Inuzuka, His name literally meaning Fang. Had stolen his best friend. why should he get to watch fireworks with Asami? Gaara frowned on the inside as he lead her back to the table. She was His. wasn’t she? She promised. Gaara stared. He knew that even after all this time, He had still held deep feelings for her. And It wasn’t just about friendship anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry the story has been sort of slow. Only nine or less more chapters. after this one, things really start to kick off and get into the more romantic, angsty type story. bring on the feels and sexual frustration!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little better huh? things are progressing and coming together aren't they. Prepare for the speed to get picked up!

Gaara sat in his guest room after lunch. Konohamaru and his little colleagues were out and about in tiny Yukata ready for the Final day of the Festival. They had seen Asami and Addie, who were now coming in from a walk..  Temari and Kankuro had decided to go out In fact, they were getting dressed now.. Gaara had decided he was going to stay in. He would watch the fireworks from the roof. He didn’t feel like being out amongst Konoha’s people. Not that he didn’t like people, of course he did. But any chance of him running into Asami with Kiba was something he could do without. Goodness. How Immature of Him. He was the god damned Kazekage. He could easily put in a word and demand for Asami not to speak to Kiba while he was there. But then he’d just be even more immature wouldn’t he?’’

There was a sudden, loud thud from the end of the hallway. ‘’No, Temari, Stay away!- Don’t!’’  Gaara shook his head and curiously looked outside, Asami was in nothing but a slip, Gaara assumed that sh was probably getting ready to get dressed for the festival. There was a puff of smoke as three more Asami’s had dashed down stairs. The real one, opened her door and peaked out. Her Yukata in her hands. Gaara opened up his door wider and Asami rushed in without hesitation. ‘’Evening, Lord Gaara.’’ She greeted dryly, she tugged at her bangs in an irriatble fashion.

‘’Clever.’’ Was Gaara’s Reply. Asami turned, her fern green orbs fixed on his and a smile was on her glossed lips. She put her Yukata aside on the desk and turned to retie her slip. Gaara quickly turned away. ‘’You’re the only Kage I’ve seen who actually wears their uniform.’’ She commented. That was sort of random… Was that her attempt at trying to make conversation.

‘’We do. I mean. I have to represent the land of wind.’’ he answered. Asami Turned after she Put on her slip and then her Yukata. ‘’Help me tie my Obi?’’ She asked and turned her back to him. After a few seconds, she frowned. I… I really miss Suna’s Sun.’’

Did she? what was there to miss about it? ‘’It’s as hot as hell.’’ Gaara replied as he fumbled with her sash. She looked up at her then, And Gaara felt a pang in his chest. He used to be able to read her face quite well.  He shook on the inside. Because the bitter reminder of how he used to be burned at him. But now, She was smiling.~  
  
 _The Sand Rattled the house, shaking it a little bit causing Gaara to duck under the table. He was born in Sunagakure, and therefore he was used to the storms, But the lights had gone off right now. Asami hopped down from a bar stool and walked over to him. It was summer now, So the sleeves of her Kimono style dress had been bunched up. and she was only wearing one bandage on her leg. and her hair had been pulled up into a ponytail by her mother before she left. there was so much sand flying around outside, it made the whole house dark.  It was one thing to be alone, but it was another thing to be in the dark and be alone._

__

_Asami crawled under the table and pried her friend’s fists away from his face. When he wouldn’t let up, she put her arms around him and started to hum softly. after a while of humming, she added lyrics to it._

_‘’Autumn goes by_

_combing twilight into my hair_

_I look back on the passing tenderness.’’ Then went back to humming. ‘’I- I don’t remember all the words.’’ She admitted. ‘’Mom sings that one. There is one I know that she sings with Grandma and Auntie.’’ She said sheepishly.  Gaara was looking at her. But wasn’t really hearing what she was saying. He loved Asami so much and was glad she was only his. At least, that’s what he felt. And the Shukaku inside him told him that he had every right to believe that. His little heart jumped around in his chest as she looked back down at him. ~_  
  
‘’I um. should go finish my hair.’’ Gaara had come back to his senses to realize what Asami said. He nodded. ‘’Right.’’ He said turning and pretended to read some papers he had brought with him.  Gaara stiffened when two arms wrapped around him from behind, and then quickly retreated as Asami retreated.She peered out of the door, probably for Temari before darting into her own room. When she was Gone, Gaara peered out. Temari’s door was closed. and without knocking, He darted into the room to find his sister was half dressed, and her hair was only in three of four ponytails.

  
‘’What The Fu- Oh.. Gaara.’’ She pulled her slip over her body and tilted her head to look at him. ‘’I almost had a heart attack. what are you doing?’’ Gaara sat in a chair by a desk. it was his Sister, it was really no big deal seeing her a mess, She was beautiful to him. Even when she was knocking an enemy around with the winds of her giant fan. ‘’Temari… I have to tell you something.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heave a headcanon that Gaara Looks up to his big Sister Temari. Even more so after he had his 'epiphany' and apologized for being so Cruel. she's literally the only remnant of Karura. and looks a tad bit like her. So Gaara mentally clings to her and watches what she does. and Loves her. (Just as much as Kankers. I have plenty HC for him as well.) :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Gaara Jealously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was 5. am when I finished this Chapter. I am not even tired. But This chapter is a bit longer. I promise promise more or the dirty stuff 'The nudge nudge wink wink' stuff is coming up!

Temari had seemed calm as she finished dressing. But when she was done, she turned around. ‘’Does she know?’’ She asked with a small smile.

‘’Of course she doesn’t’’ Gaara had replied. Temari’s reaction had been a proud one. She was glad that he felt comfortable enough to come to her and tell her something as personal as that. Gaara had expressed that he was worried that Asami indeed had something going on with Kiba Inuzuka. Temari was a blunt person. so the most she could say about it was. ‘’Then tell her.’’ even though she knew it wouldn’t be that easy for him. He still had to try though. and she quickly showed disdain when Gaara had called himself out on being weak.

‘’You are Not!’’ She answered. ‘’Love makes you do and feel crazy things. you feel all mushy and weak in the knees and just...’’ She had trailed off then. Making Gaara turn to look at her. She reeled up and smiled goofily when she caught him staring. When had Temari ever blushed? ‘’Temari?’’ Gaara called to her. She bit her lip. ‘’Look. we can talk about it tonight if you want to. I- I’m sorry. I have to go. I’ll see you tonight for dinner.’’ Then said before excusing herself. ~~  
  
‘’Aw, so it’s just you guys. That must be odd.’’ Kiba and Asami sat eating Barbeque, Kiba liked chewy foods so ate his medium rare, and even at the fat. She shrugged at his comment. He was referring to The Sand siblings staying in their home. To which Asami didn’t reply really. she didn’t want to give out much about her feelings. Not to Kiba Anyways. But she couldn’t help… Asami put down her chopsticks and Turned to him. Her cheeks had already began heating up. She could easily blame it on the spicy soy sauce she had used.

‘’Hey..Kiba?’’ Kiba swallowed and turned to her, curiosity evident on his face.

‘’If you liked someone. How would you go about telling them?’’ Kiba flushed. Come to think of it, when’s the last time he actually had a girlfriend? Or any luck with girls recently. Sure, his flirt game was on point, But when had he actually had strong feelings for anyone...Besides his best friend?

‘’That was random? You like someone Mimi?’’ Asami blushed. But shook her head. ‘’You know how bad I am at giving romantic advice.’’

‘’No you’re not! You give love advice all the time. Remember last february? we called you _**Konoha’s Cupid**_.’’

‘’Okay. Let’s say I wasn’t good. I need a second opinion about something.’’ She lied. Kiba leaned forward. He was listening.

‘’I have this friend. Not from Konoha.’’

‘’Then where?’’

‘’Uhm. The Hidden rain.’’

‘’Mhm.’’

‘’She likes this person. maybe more than a simple like. And she doesn’t know what to do. He’s so cold to her. not mean but. He’s kind of withdrawn from everything.’’ Kiba’s brow furrowed and Asami had wondered if he had caught on. ‘’Well. Has she given any hints at all?’’

‘’Come to think of it… She hasn’t.’’

‘’Then that’s what she should do. Give subtle hints. If he shows any interest back, then she should try open flirting. After that, they should mess around. if he’s still around. She should go for the kill.’’ Asami was wide eyed. She tilted her head a little. ‘’Wow.’’ She exclaimed. ‘’When did you become an expert in this kind of stuff?’’ He smiled and took a big bite of Juicy beef. ‘’I pay attention to what you do.’’ Asami made a face. ‘’I didn’t even think of that.’’ She said with a pout. It was brilliant. would it work with Gaara though? something like that? Well. she could try. and She was a Jonin and a Sakamoto. So she would Swallow her pride and start going with her parents when their consortium with other lands started again.

‘’I’ll be sure and tell her that. Thanks Kiba. That might actually work!... for her.’’ She giggled. Soon after they were finished and paid for the food, they went to get ready for the fireworks.~~

‘’They get better every year. did you see the one that looked like a flying Kunai? and the purple sparkly shuriken effects. oh man, that was awesome!’’ Kiba exclaimed when they got back to Asami’s home. they stood in the entryway of the house. Laughing. and she was just in time for dinner, too.

Asami had agreed that the display was great this year, or better. she had enjoyed the action. it somehow felt like a date to her. Kiba had skittered back a little when Asami’s father opened the door. He greeted him by bowing a little. ‘’Kiba!’’ Satoru Sakamoto said with a smile. ‘’Come in, we’re having dinner.’’ Asami flushed. It wasn’t like Kiba hadn’t ever has dinner before with her. But this was odd.

‘’Oh. Back from your date Already?’’ Kankuro mused happily. Kiba laughed along with him. ‘’Date?’’ he said turning to her. ‘’If I would have known it was a date. I would have paid for our snack by myself.’’ Asami glared at him. Another glare was from Gaara. He looked up bitterly. One might have thought that someone had stepped on his foot. Asami explained to her parents that they had a mission meeting in the morning. Temari had helped set the Table and Kiba went on to help Asami’s mother with prepping the last of plates.

‘’a Mission?’’ Satoru said. ‘’It can’t be anything other than a C-Rank. some of us are still Chuunin y’know?’’

‘’You’re such a show off.’’ Kiba commented, nudging her. They were having Nikujaga and Gyoza, A delicious end to a wonderful night. Kiba and Asami talked mainly amongst themselves. sharing mission stories and such.

‘’Then that one time, You tried to whirl out of that bandits rope. got thrown back and me and Choji had to catch you!’’

‘’Okay, they were serious masters in rope. and they were retired Nin. It would have been better if you and Shikamaru hadn’t went ahead on a pee break!’’ Kiba flushed and stuffed his mouth. Causing everyone one, Except Gaara, to laugh.

‘’Go On! there must be more!’’’’ Kankuro Chided. Asami smirked.

‘’Remember that time we were all mad and tired from that Hike in the mountains. we all got cranky?’’

‘’Yeah? What of it.’’

‘’Remember when you, Neji and Sai started arguing in the room of the cabin and Yamato Used the fear face?!’’ Kiba flushed,, but laughed. ‘’Oh my goodness. I got so scared I blew chunks!’’  
The table had erupted in laughter again. Asami left lingering giggles.

‘’You two are so cute.’’ Ayame Sakamoto gushed. The two looked up at her. ‘’W-what? what do you mean? Blowing chunks isn’t cute.’’

‘’No.’’ Kankuro said with a small smile. ‘’You two. Cute little couple. Huh?’’ Asami stared at Kankuro, Kiba looked over at Asami. and Gaara kept eating. silent anger building in his throat.

‘’Well?’’ Satoru said raising a brow. ‘’I don’t hear any denying going on over there.’’

‘’Well of course we’re not dating, dad!’’ Asami blushed. Kiba chuckled nervously. ‘’Nah. Not me and Mimi. we’re not.. dating. we’re...’’

‘’Friends, Kiba. The word you’re looking for is friends.’’

‘’Nah.’’ He said with a smirk.

‘’Best friends.’’ He pat her head. Asami smiled.

‘’Forever and always.’’

‘’But..The Children?’’ Ayame was pouting. Kiba blushed. ‘Children? Me and Asami?!’’**  
Dinner had gone on that night no short of laughs and gags. Asami couldn’t help but glance at Gaara the whole while. He hadn’t said barely anything through dinner. except to answer a few questions from her parents.***  
‘’Did you hear that? you and Me. Married? Kids?’’ Kiba asked outside of the house after dinner.

‘’yeah. you and me. Having kids together?’’ She scoffed.

‘’Well. See you tomorrow Kiba Sakamoto!’’

‘’Yeah, Goodnight, Asami Inuzuka!’’**  
  
Temari eyed Asami out of the corner of her eye while they did the dishes. ‘’...’’ Asami felt a familiar chill go down her spine. Something that was common whenever Temari was around. ‘’...’’

‘’What?’’ Asami finally said cringing back. ‘’What is it Temari?’’ Temari dried a dish and set it into the rack. ‘’So.. you and Kiba...’’

‘’We are not dating.’’ Asami said, now frustrated.  Temari smiled on the inside. ‘’So.. you’re single?’’ She pressed. ‘’Well… Yeah. I am.’’ She said as a matter of factly. Being a Jonin took a lot of her time. and she didn’t want to demolish friendships with Konoha’s finest. even though Izumo and Kotetsu _were_ kind of cute. But a few flirts here and there with some of the civilians never hurt anyone.  
‘’There’s no one you like?’’ Asami frowned. when was Temari into girly talk like this. ‘’Why? did you have someone in mind for me?’’ She asked. teasing back. Temari splashed her with a little water. ‘’I mean, you’re a young Jonin Kunoichi from the leaf. keep your eyes peeled. lots of guys would like to snatch you up.’’ Asami blushed. ‘’true. I mean. I would like to date. I..Just don’t know who… I mean. I do. But. I’m not sure if he see’s me in the same light I see him.’’ Temari smiled slightly.’’Maybe he does.’’ Asami sighed.  ‘’Hey, That was a random conversation.’’ Asami pointed out. and Temari shrugged. ‘’I was just thinking about something. I got curious.’’ Asami giggled. ‘’Could it be because you secretly lust after me. Te-Mar-I?!’’ That joke resulted in Temari taking a cupful of water and pouring all over Asami’s front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temari Playing Match Maker?! and Gaara, Dude, Kiba is stealing yo girl! <3 I Might Actually make a little 'Konoha's Cupid' in My 'Asami's Diary' story as a Flashback.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara delves into some unfamiliar feelings of his own. Alien, unreal. Too far.

Gaara stared out of his window.  he often did this, well. he couldn’t sleep. and he wasn’t one for late night conversations… anymore. Not anymore. Asami and Yashamaru were the only ones who would stay up with him for a long as she could.

Asami… She had a mission meeting. C-rank or not. He’d seen her in action. In the forest of death… right before she quit. She could have been killed protecting her cousin, Mitsue. But she prevailed. He admired the youths. of his village, well, anyone who showed perseverance.  But it was so different with Asami. If he had his his way, he’d make her resign the dangerous duties of being a ninja. And she’d never leave his sight. but that wasn’t realistic.

Sure, she had transformed a bit since he’d seen first her curled up asleep on his uncle's couch. and she’d changed even more since he saw her for the very first Chunin exams: her hair was no longer haphazard and unruly, She now dawned something slightly revealing, even for her 12 year old form. It was perhaps only the second time he had felt something other than bloodlust for her. The hairs on the back of his neck had stood up and he had to bite his inner cheek.

And now look at her. Her ebony curls cascading down her back. some of it pulled up into a small bun. Her bow lips and the way they curved when she smiled at someone. Her body had changed more, too. Her fingers dainty, her slim waist had a slight curve. and the way she moved…

‘’..Ahh?’’ Gaara closed his eyes and gripped a pillow as he tried to force all these unfamiliar thoughts away. But in all honesty… what would it be like to hold her in his arms? her soft skin against his and her cheeks flushing slightly as he felt around..

Is it wrong for me to think like this? He asked himself. He had so much time getting used to emotions. And this was alien to him. He didn’t know whether to feel guilty or to accept this. And he felt far too embarrassed to ask his siblings, less he wanted a totally different perspective on things from Kankuro. and his wisecracks, he could deal without. he just wasn’t ready to embrace such things it seemed. But he was growing up and damn it he was the Kazekage.

  
He had to face this sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Gaara. you perv


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami relives a memory that gives you a hint to what the next chapter will be like. Goodness

‘’Bombs. Bombs?’’ Asami said to Kiba. He was in her room. he’d gotten in through the window.  Neither could sleep, and Kiba had a habit of sneaking up to see her anyways.. Asami frowned. ‘’It’s not as if any other Nin could use explosives. we’ve seen them all.’’ Kiba said calmly. He sat back on her bed. a bag of beef jerky in his lap. Asami frowned. ‘’Not all of them.’’ She said bitterly. *****  
  
‘’Why’d we bring her.’’ Ayame asked again. Satoru carried his sleeping daughter in his arms and looked over at his wife. ‘’That sand storm? Not a good Idea.’’

_‘’But Iwa is dangerous, Satoru. Full of bandits and traitors.’’ She wasn’t wrong.  No one traveled to Iwa anymore. Not really. But Ayame hoped she knew what her husband was doing. She set her daughter down and watched her walk off. warning her to come back before it got darker. She sleepily stumbled around until she fell. It was the land hidden in the earth after all. But she fell and landed on loose rock and ended up scraping her arm. She couldn’t really do anything but stare at it for a while until blood started seeping through the wound. She didn’t cry really. as a child she was clumsy and fell a lot. but she looked around for someone, anyone really to show up and help her. But all she could do was stare at the blood. That is, until a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. A hand that belonged to a blonde child. probably a few years older than her. A small tongue had flicked out of his hand and ran it over her wound. And Asami had looked into those blue eyes, and smiled._

  
‘’So.. you think it’s Akatsuki?’’ Kiba asked. Asami had turned thinking she heard footsteps and lowered her voice. she didn’t want to admit what she probably already knew. So she just shook her head. ‘’It was probably nothing.’’ She concluded before leaning back and looking out of the window. ‘’It doesn’t matter. we’re prepared.’’ She said before turning over to face her friend. At least. she hoped she was prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have been longer and a bit more meaningful, but I was really tired.


	14. Chapter 14

Asami glared over at Kiba as she packed her bag. It was one thing for her parents to think they were dating, but if they discovered him in her room early this morning, They would flip.

‘’The snob siblings leave Today, don’t they?’’ He asked casually leaned back. ‘’Stop calling them that.’’ She said calmly. Even though she didn’t want to. She wanted to snap at him or push him out of the window.

Before Kiba could say anything else, she turned to him. ‘’Go to the front door and wait with Akamaru. My parents will flip if they find you in there. They already think we’re together.’’ She said with a smile as she watched him go.

Opening up her bedroom door, she was met with a pair of Green eyes, ones lighter than her own.

‘’Good morning Lord Kazekage.’’ She greeted dryly. Gaara’s brow bone twitched. He could only conclude that she did little things like this to irritate him. It worked.

‘’I was going to walk you to the gate.’’ He said to her. Asami turned to him as she slung her bag on her back. ‘’You were, Gaara, don’t you have a meeting later with Tsunade? You should sleep in.’’ She said defectively. In all honesty, she was no longer as comfortable around the stoic Kazekage as she once was. It was awkward, not because of her feelings, it was because she’d never been intimidated by anyone before. But the read headed male certainly did it for her.

She fought the urge to tug on her bangs in irritation, something she often did.

‘’You’re leaving tonight.’’ She said to start a small conversation, Gaara wasn’t as talkative as he once was, this she knew for a fact.

‘’Hmm. Yes. And you, Will you Visit Suna soon?’’ He asked. Asami’s heart fluttered a little bit and she didn’t look at him. ‘’I uh.. I um… Yes. Temari probably gets really lonely with it being just guys all the time. She’s a hard hearted woman, isn’t she?’’ Gaara paused slightly, he had never thought of her that way before. But it was rather true, Temari was… Hard Hearted.

Asami smiled a little bit. Yeah, she was going to visit one day. She did enjoy Suna’s heat. She loved it there. Where it rarely got cold.

‘’Asami..’’ Gaara started to say. But he lost his voice in his throat briefly, what was he to say to her? What? He didn’t know for sure.

White, hot searing anger ripped through Gaara as Kiba appeared, waiting for them. ‘’Took you long enough, me and Akamaru almost left without you. He was completely ignoring the red head beside his fried, and in all honestly that was perfectly fine. She didn’t mind that. And neither did Gaara, he’d be perfectly fine if Kiba didn’t say anything at all actually.

It must have been an odd sight to the The Kazekage escorting leaf nin to the gate. Hinata and Tenten looked over at eachother, TenTen smiled; Hinata looked rather quizzical. Naruto frowned, he was actually sort of confused as to why Gaara would escort Them to the gates. But he figured for time’s sake he shouldn’t say anything. Gaara actually felt out of place, he was used to being able to talk to Asami for hours, now, not so much.

Asami shuffled a little under the curious stares, ‘’Well, Erm, Thank you, Gaara.’’ She said to him softly. Gaara gave a grunt of acknowledgement towards her thanks, then watched the three groups leave, but he had a cloudy mind.


	15. Chapter 15

‘’Your back will hurt if you stay up here.’’ Said Sai to Asami. Her cousin Mitsue looked over at her and frowned. Asami’s eyes were half lidded, but she wasn’t asleep. She was just thinking. She tried to clear her mind. Maybe she was OCD in her thoughts. But she firmly believed that being a shinobi came first, as any good shinobi would think.

She didn’t want to think about it too much, Gaara. It didn’t matter. She was trying even not to think back to when she realized she’d first started to have feelings for him.

‘’I’m scouting.’’ She half lied. Her focus was on a distance. She was tired, but she wouldn’t show or voice it. Sai frowned at this, something he wasn’t used to doing. But he sensed something was rather wrong, so he pulled out his book to read upon it.

Down below, Asami’s other cousin, Shiori rolled her eyes. She was the oldest of her cousins. She’d been Asami’s punching bag for the duration of their life. It was with Shiori that Asami was able to perfect her family’s jutsu. What Asami was going through hurt Shiori, only a little bit. Because she had to hear about it nonstop when they were getting older. How her heart hurt that he best friend wasn’t paying attention to her. And when Asami ‘Got sick’ and dropped the chunin exams, Oh the other two were livid.

Shiori was a little bit overprotective of the Heiress of her clan. But what caring family member wouldn’t be? Growing up in a family that was primarily male, it was hard. Shiori’s dark eyes rose to look at Asami. Or the silhouette that was.

Asami leaned back against the trunk of the tree and took mental notes, she probably should have stopped being Anti- Social got down to at least sit around the fire. Not talking to her peers really wasn’t like her. But it mattered not. She was in recluse mode now.


	16. Chapter 16

Sitting on the branch of what was, She was beginning to drift off. If there was enemy in the area, where had they gone? Of course any noble shinobi knew that enemy didn’t just make their presence known like so. Shaking her head a little, she forced herself back awake.

Earlier she had been carving random things into the tree with her kunai. Finally settling back against the large trunk of the tree, she closed her emerald colored eyes and started to fall If she were not born into a family of Shinobi, She could have been a softer, gentler young woman. It would have been easier to find a husband, She would work a normal Job and make lots of non-shinobi friends. It would have been a simpler time for her. But she had chosen her path. And when she was young she was so sure it had to have been the right one.

 

Loudly, Asami found herself being violently awakened by a thundering boom in the distance. With a gasp her eyes flew open and she stumbled into an all four position. ‘’What was that?’’ called Sakura to the others. Sai. Who was also perched on a different tree branch, sat up as well. He already had a bird prepared and was hopped on it at once.

‘’I’m going ahead.’’

He announced. Swiftly, Asami stood on her feet and called to him. ‘’No! I’m going with you!’’ She told him. Catching up at the same time he lowered himself to her level. There was another, Deafening boom in the distance and Asami shuddered.

‘’Oh no, Sai, Sai Hurry!’’

 

‘’What? What did you stop for?’’ Asked Baki, Impatiently. He turned to look at the young Kazekage. Gaara frowned slightly. Looking over the few.

‘’Did you guys here that?’’

He asked calmly. Temari’s brow furrowed and she looke dup at the sky. Could the clouds be darker than they were mere seconds ago? It wasn’t too late in the night, and the sky was still a soft hue of indigo. But now the clouds, they looked a bit chalky.

‘’Smoke.’’ She concluded. ‘’That’s smoke coming from the area Asami and her teams were supposed to be.’’ Kankuro shifted uneasily in his stance. ‘’Should we go check it out?’’ He asked his siblings. Gaara turned to his brother and sister and nodded. He instructed Baki to get the rest back safely, after Many protests, the man agreed and lead the others back. Gaara was already ahead of his two siblings. He hadn’t been mistaken and very seldom nowadays did his ears play tricks on him.

_That **had** to have been an explosion._

**Author's Note:**

> *goi cuon A Vietnamese spring roll.
> 
> Decided to do a little rewriting on my story. How is it so far?


End file.
